I Hate Rose Weasley
by anime-is-dumb
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy just wants to get through his seven years at Hogwarts without any trouble. Rose Weasley? Trouble. And not the good kind, either. Follow the pair through scenes from each of their seven years at Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1: First Year, First Night

I've got some time off of school and I'm not feeling very anime-ish lately. So, I'll write some Harry Potter stuff. Enjoy my second Rose/Scorpius story. I really enjoy reading about and writing about these two.

This entire story is told from Scorpius' side of things. This story will consist of seven chapters (one for each Hogwarts year) and perhaps an epilogue. Don't expect the chapters to be of equal lengths.

On with the show! I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

As he stood at the platform at King's Cross, Scorpius Malfoy could feel the butterflies in his stomach.

Well, he wished they were butterflies. They felt more like hippogriffs, or maybe phoenixes. Scorpius was both excited and terrified at the prospect of his first year at Hogwarts.

He was excited at the prospect of learning how to create amazing potions. Excited at the freedom and thrills of flying a broom. Excited at the thought of being introduced to all of the incredible plants that Master of Herbology and recently appointed Head of Gryffindor House Neville Longbottom (Scorpius had read about it in the Quibbler, one of very few stories in that paper that was actual news) would undoubtedly introduce him to.

He was also terrified. Terrified that he'd hurt himself while learning magic. Terrified something would happen to him at the famously odd Hogwarts castle. Terrified that the sorting hat would simply declare him un-sortable and send him home. Terrified that he'd be hated by both students and teachers alike for being a Malfoy. Terrified that his small stature and rather mild demeanor would invite mistreatment from bullies and people who felt they had a score to settle with the Malfoy family.

Terrified that he'd have no friends.

Not that this would be anything new. Scorpius led a rather solitary existence at Malfoy Manor, preferring to wander about the grounds and gardens by himself instead of spending his time in the company of others. Still, he didn't think Hogwarts was something one should face alone.

A commotion grabbed Scorpius' attention and he turned to see a large group of red and black-haired people, with a few browns and blondes mixed in. And one who seemed to have turqouise hair, oddly. Wait, now it was red. Turquoise again. Polka dots?

Scorpius' eyes then settled on the red-haired girl who seemed to be the epicenter of at least a portion of the commotion. She appeared to be his age and was also carting luggage for a trip to Hogwarts.

Scorpius knew it was rude to stare, but he felt compelled. This girl had dark brown eyes, thin lips, furrowed brows, a ridiculous pile of bushy red hair that made it look as though her head were on fire, an uncomfortable-looking ramrod-straight posture, and was so covered in freckles that it looked as though they had been fired onto her skin at close range with one of those muggle 'shotguns'.

A second later her eyes locked onto his and Scorpius looked away, but not before he saw a large red-haired man who he assumed was the girl's father say something to her. The girl glanced his way again, with a slightly harder look on her face, but Scorpius didn't see it. He'd already turned away.

"That lot are the Weasleys and Potters. You've heard of them."

Scorpius was jolted out of his haze by his father's slippery voice. Scorpius had indeed heard of the Potters and Weasleys. Everyone had. This was his first time seeing them in person, though. He hadn't expected such a legendary group to be so...noisy and disorganized.

"I do not want you to antagonize them, but I would rest much more easily at night if you avoided much contact with any of them. Rather unpleasant history, you know." finished Draco

Scorpius' bright, icy blue eyes met his father's steel grays. Apart from the age difference and the eye color, the two Malfoys might as well have been looking in a mirror. Scorpius was smaller than his father had been at that age, but hoped he would hit a growth spurt soon. Draco returned his son's look before looking over towards the large, noisy Potter/Weasley group and giving a curt nod to the black-haired one Scorpius recognized as the famous Harry Potter.

"Oh leave our boy alone, Draco! He'll be friends with whoever he likes." scolded Mrs. Malfoy, somewhat to Draco's chagrin. Astoria leaned down to give Scorpius a hug. "Oh dear, the train is here. Now Scorpius, you be careful at Hogwarts. And make sure you owl us often!" she said as she squeezed her son.

Scorpius smiled and nodded. "I will, mum." He replied in his soft, smooth voice.

"Okay, off with you, before I cry!" Scorpius nodded and boarded the Hogwarts Express, looking back and waving as he did. His parents waved back.

* * *

Scorpius had been one of the first to enter the train, so he quickly found an empty compartment and sat down, pulling out the most recent issue of the Quibbler to read. Not even Scorpius' mother knew of his devotion to what his father described as 'a worthless rag full of complete nonsense.' but Scorpius dutifully bought a new issue every month, and kept them hidden in his closet. He found the magazine completely engrossing, if a bit far-fetched at times.

Every so often, a student would slide open the compartment to find Scorpius' small frame occupying a portion of a seat. Upon taking in Scorpius' white hair and deathly pale complexion, they'd quickly make a sour face, having identified his heritage, and slam the compartment door shut. Scorpius would sigh and then go back to reading Luna Scamander's article about her recent (and unsuccessful) expedition to the United States, hunting for the elusive Hodag, a large, horned, lizard-like creature supposedly indigenous to the forests of northern Wisconsin.

The third time the door opened, Scorpius looked up and found himself staring at the redhead girl from earlier. At this distance, Scorpius was able to ascertain that she was several inches taller than him. Her hair looked even more ridiculous up close.

And her face looked even harder. Which was doubly unsettling, since she was staring at Scorpius with an intensity that he found uncomfortable.

Her face was also turning beet red as she looked at him.

Behind her, stood a young man with jet black hair, bright green eyes, square rimmed glasses, and a mild-mannered look on his face.

"May I help you?" Scorpius asked pleasantly. He knew his father said to avoid these people, but that was no reason to be impolite.

The red-faced girl began to splutter a bit, her face growing even redder and Scorpius thought he saw a thin sheen of sweat forming above her wide-open eyes.

"Merlin's beard, Rosie! Are you going to stand there all day?" asked the black-haired boy as he shoved the girl into the compartment. "Sorry to be a bother, but do you mind if we sit here? We got on late and most of the compartments are full." he asked Scorpius.

"Not at all." replied Scorpius from behind the Quibbler . He watched with one eye as the odd pair sat down.

"I'm Albus Potter."

"Scorpius Malfoy" said Scorpius as he extended a hand, which Albus shook with a raised eyebrow, but said nothing else about it.

They both looked at Rose, who did nothing but watch Scorpius out of the corner of her eyes. Albus sighed. "That's my cousin, Rose Weasley." Rose still did nothing.

"Rose, this is..."

"I know who he is!" Rose snapped, interrupting Albus, before turning away and crossing her arms, hiding her red face behind a giant mop of red hair. Albus merely sighed again before turning and mouthing '_sorry'_ to Scorpius, who himself merely shrugged before returning to the Quibbler.

"Forgive me for being rude, but I wouldn't have expected a Malfoy to be reading the Quibbler." said Albus. Scorpius merely smiled.

"My father hates this magazine. He has no idea that I read it."

"And you are a regular reader?" asked Albus.

"I haven't missed an issue in 4 years." smirked Scorpius. "I find it to be a good distraction from normal life. Right now, I'm worried about being sorted, and this magazine is a welcome diversion."

Albus nodded enthusiastically. "I know what you mean. My brother keeps teasing me, saying I'll be the first Potter sorted into Slytherin."

Scorpius ignored the comment about his family's usual house, and said "I'm just worried that the sorting hat will declare me a lost cause and send me home." with a weak smile. "That, and my grandfather hexing me if I don't end up in Slytherin."

Albus just nodded politely at the mention of the serpentine house, before turning his attention back to Rose, leaving Scorpius to continue reading his Quibbler in peace.

* * *

After a somewhat harrowing boat ride across the lake (the giant squid had raised a few tentacles out of the water near the boats, scaring several children badly.) and suffering through the sorting hat's song and a stern lecture on necessary decorum for the sorting ceremony from Headmaster McGonagall, Scorpius found himself fidgeting as he stood and waited for the sorting hat to call his name.

_"Flint, Elizabeta!"_

Scorpius watched as a somewhat dark-complexioned girl with a nasty scowl and the worst teeth he'd ever seen sauntered up and placed the hat on her head. After a few moments of deliberation, the hat called out "SLYTHERIN!"

Scorpius heaved a breath. So far, all of the people sorted into that house had either been big, looked mean, or was big _and_ looked mean. _'Am I going to be safe in that house? Maybe I don't want to be sorted into it after all.'_

_"Karlssen, Ida!"_

A very tall girl who appeared to be half-Viking and half-Veela fluttered towards the stool, leaving a wake of confused but aroused boys in her wake.

"RAVENCLAW!"

Scorpius began to sweat. His name would be called soon. _'I sure hope I don't trip on my way to the hat. Dad would never let me live that down. Well, the hat should be calling my name any time now...though if the idiot currently being called never moves, I suppose it won't. Just who the heck are we waiting on, anyway?"_

_"MALFOY! SCORPIUS! ARE YOU HERE?!"_

Scorpius blushed beet red and ducked his head as he quickly scuttled towards the front. He was idly aware of Rose Weasley snickering as he did. Apart from that, the hall had gone silent as soon as he'd emerged from the crowd. Scorpius sat down and sheepishly placed the hat on his head.

"Ah, a Malfoy. It has been quite some time since one of you have worn me." mused the hat as he sat on Scorpius' head.

_"Hello, Mr. Hat." _greeted Scorpius politely.

"Well, that is certainly a nicer greeting than I normally get from you lot. Now, let's see where you belong, young man." And with that the hat began probing Scorpius' head.

_Hmmm. I sense potential here, definitely potential. The Malfoy family rarely produces untalented wizards. But, you lack the ambitions of your predecessors. Nor are you very aggressive. I fear that Slytherin simply won't do._

Scorpius felt relieved, to his own surprise as well as the Sorting Hat's.

_Oh-ho! Didn't want Slytherin, eh? You truly are a unique Malfoy! Moving along....you seem to lack the bravery and selflessness required of a Gryffindor....yes, Gryffindor is not a good fit for you. You're no fool, I can sense that. But, you lack the natural genius and wit required of a Ravenclaw._

_"Hey!"_

_Please do not take offense, young man. Hmm. I suppose this only leaves us with one option, doesn't it? And since I'm sensing both a gentle temperament and a willingness to work, I don't doubt that is is the best option. Scorpius Malfoy, I hereby declare you a..._

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

At that, Scorpius quickly got up and made his way over to the Hufflepuff table, too intent on getting out of the spotlight to worry about the fact that he was the first Malfoy ever sorted into Hufflepuff. Though, the look on his face said otherwise. Everyone else looked equally shocked or confused, and apart from some polite applause from a few Hufflepuffs the entire hall was deathly silent.

Scorpius threw himself onto the bench of the Hufflepuff table and heaved a breath. It was over. Now, he could watch the rest of the first years suffer through their sortings. Tomorrow he could worry about sending an owl back home with the news.

_"Longbottom, Frank!"_

Scorpius watched as a lanky, awkward-looking boy with dark hair and teeth almost as bad as Flint's scuttled to the sorting stool. A moment later, he was scuttling towards the Gryffindor table. The nervous boy had stood up so fast to get away that the sorting hat had simply fallen backwards off of his head and landed on the stool, squawking indignantly the whole way.

_"Longbottom, Nancy!"_

Scorpius looked up in surprise. This time, a rather chubby girl with blonde hair in two pigtails, blue eyes and red cheeks scurried towards the sorting hat. _'She must be a fraternal twin.' _thought Scorpius.

"HUFFLEPUFF!"

A second later, the chubby blonde girl was sitting next to Scorpius, breathing heavily and looking both relieved and somewhat disappointed. Scorpius decided to make conversation. "Did you expect to sorted into the same house as your brother?" The girl jumped, startled.

"Oh, I..um." she looked a bit perturbed at Scorpius' attention.

"Look, I realize what family I'm descended from, but I'm not going to bite, I promise." said Scorpius with a pleasant smile. The girl glanced at him for a moment, before relaxing and smiling herself.

"Well, yes. But this is okay too. My mum was a Hufflepuff herself." Scorpius nodded politely.

"I'm Nancy Longbottom, by the way. That's my father up there, I was rather hoping to be sorted into his house, I admit. But mum will be pleased with how things turned out." said Nancy as she motioned towards Professor Neville Longbottom, who appeared to be chatting with a considerably grayed Rubeus Hagrid as he sat at the staff's table at the front of the room.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy, just like the hat said." Scorpius shook her hand. "And, if it makes you feel any better, I'm the first Malfoy ever to be sorted into Hufflepuff, as you might have guessed." They both laughed. "But, I think I'm content with my placement if the rest of the Hufflepuffs are as pleasant as you." Nancy smiled again, but before she could say anything, McGonagall's voice rang out again.

_"Potter, Albus!"_

Scorpius and Nancy both looked very interested at the imminent sorting of the Chosen One's son.

When Albus emerged from the crowd, the hall went just as silent as it had when Scorpius had gone up. It probably didn't help that both boys were the spitting images of their fathers.

But, unlike when Scorpius had been sorted, nobody was surprised when the hat yelled out "GRYFFINDOR!" only seconds after being placed on Albus' head. Everyone clapped loudly when he made his way to the Gryffindor table. Scorpius sighed and deflated a little at that, wishing his own sorting had gone so well. Nancy put a hand on his shoulder and offered a few encouraging words, which made Scorpius feel a lot better.

A few more names and sortings, and then;

_"Weasley, Rose!"_

Everyone watched as the bright plume of bushy red hair with a tall freckled girl attached to it made it's way to the front, and mashed the sorting hat down over her voluminous coif.

Nancy glanced over at Scorpius and took in the rather pensive expression he had on his face.

Scorpius' sorting had been greeted with near-total silence. But even that seemed like the world's loudest Quidditch match when compared with what followed when the hat yelled

"SLYTHERIN!"

Even Rose herself looked stunned. Even more so than everyone else. But, she quickly composed herself and strode over to the Slytherin table and sat down. She was the first Weasley to have ever done so.

Soon after, McGonagall gave her welcoming speech and commenced the feast. As the mountains of food appeared on the tables, Scorpius and Nancy tucked in. Nancy with considerably more enthusiasm than Scorpius. As the two happily chatted about Hogwarts and Malfoy Enterprises and living above the Leaky Cauldron and their families a variety of other subjects, Scorpius was struck with a thought.

_'It's only my first night and I've already made a friend!'_

And he felt greatly relieved that one of his biggest fears had already been proven false. Nancy's presence was already strengthening Scorpius' resolve about being the best Hogwarts student he could be.

While Albus Potter had been polite and nice, he had not shown any inclination towards wanting to be Scorpius' friend, and Scorpius had felt the same way. But with Nancy, Scorpius was pretty sure he'd enjoy having her company at Hogwarts. Scorpius decided to make sure he earned her trust and friendship.

Shortly later, as everyone was shuffling towards their respective living quarters, Scorpius and Nancy overheard a girl with a rather loud voice talking behind them. It was Rose, talking to a few of her new Slytherin housemates.

It seemed that Rose fit into Slytherin a bit better than anticipated.

_"...and did you see that idiot who didn't go up to get sorted until the fourth time he was called? Yeah, Malfoy. He looks like an albino gerbil! I bet he IS just as bad as the rest of his family! And into Hufflepuff no less! What a wanker. Did you know he reads the Quibbler? Apparently he hasn't missed an issue in years! I wonder if he believes that garbage. And look, he's even found himself a nice Hufflepuff cow girlfriend already!"_

Scorpius tensed, but Nancy just shook her head. "Don't let the bullies get to you, Scorpius. It's not worth it." she said quietly.

Scorpius nodded but he wasn't happy. '_I didn't do a single thing to deserve any of that! And neither did Nancy! So what if I read the Quibbler and so what if Nancy is a little portly? It's not like the Slytherins are an attractive bunch! And she wouldn't even be civil on the train! You know what? Dad was right, I think it best if I avoid these people. _

_And I think I hate Rose Weasley.'

* * *

_

I think my Rose is kind of nasty. And my Scorpius is kind of a weenie.

Yeah, there was very little Rose/Scorpius interaction here, but that was intentional. Every chapter after this one is going to be a scene involving direct actions between our Slytherin and our Hufflepuff, so don't worry. And the chapters should have more dialog as well. I honestly think this chapter will be the weakest one in the end, so maybe give the second a chance if you weren't blown away by this one.

Nancy and Frank are obviously the children of Neville and Hannah. I decided that they would be fraternal twins, and that they would be named after deceased grandparents. Frank for Neville's father, and Nancy for Hannah's unnamed mother. Frank won't be seen much, but Nancy will pop up. She becomes Scorp's best friend, after all.

If you want to know what a Hodag is supposed to look like, check wikipedia.

I appreciate feedback, since it tells me how well I did with my writing.


	2. Chapter 2: Second Year Flying Lessons

Okay, a massive (if not quite Rowling-level) failure of continuity here. It wasn't until after this chapter was pretty much done that I remembered that flight lessons are a First-Year class only. Bah. Oh well, this is taking place in second year, BECAUSE I SAID SO! Just pretend that it's remedial flying or something.

This will be a short one. Possibly the shortest one, in fact.

Chapter 2: Second Year, Flying Lessons.

Scorpius looked on as Flying Instructor (as well as part-time Quidditch coach and referee) Viktor Krum hobbled about the flying green with his walking stick in one hand and his broom in the other as he gave a lesson on basic broom piloting.

It had been quite the coup, hiring the hawk-faced former Quidditch legend to the Hogwarts staff following the accident that ended his Quidditch career, but McGonagall had pulled it off. Even if walking gave him trouble, Krum could still maneuver a broom properly. It had been a stroke of luck that Krum needed to find a new line of employment at the same time that Madam Hooch had decided to _finally_ hang up her broom and retire.

"There are two zings vun must alvays remember when flying and zteering ze broom at high zpeeds. Vun, always maintain control. Never allow ze broom to straighten by itzelf or allow it to coast. Two, alvays maintain ze bearings while you fly! If you lose your relation to ze horizon and ze sky, you may crash into ze ground or another object! Zis would not be of ze good!"

Scorpius was engrossed in the lesson. Or rather, he was trying to be. But, there was one problem...

"Oi, Malfoy, didn't anyone ever tell you that if gerbils were meant to fly, they'd have been born with wings?" snarked Rose Weasley as she stood behind him.

"Give it a rest, Weasley." Scorpius didn't even turn around.

"Are you even going to be able to reach the footings on the broom, pixie? I'm pretty sure the house elves that cooked our breakfast are taller than you." several Slytherins snickered at this. Scorpius said nothing, content to merely fume to himself and try to take in the rest of the lesson.

"Oh, I see. Without that fat little tart who follows you around, you haven't even got the gumption to stick up for yourself. Some Malfoy you are."

Scorpius bristled at Rose's words about his best friend. Nancy wasn't present because she had no interest in flying, but that didn't give Rose the right to make fun of her like this.

Nor was it true that Scorpius didn't have it in him to stand up for himself or his friends. While he'd been completely meek in the beginning, it had quickly become a necessity for him to show some backbone against Rose and some of the other Slytherins. In fact, by second year Scorpius had earned himself a reputation amongst the Hufflepuffs and others for being the tiny boy who stood up to people twice his size and disarmed them with sharply placed words instead of fists and wands.

Of course, having finally found the Malfoy sneer was probably a big part of his success at warding off aggressors. That sneer was famous across the wizarding world. Faced with it, most second year students preferred to move along instead of dealing with whatever Malfoy evil was sure to follow.

As he spun around to give Rose a piece of his mind, the loud, thickly accented voice of the Bulgarian instructor interrupted him from doing so.

"Veasley, you first! Fly ze broom as I have inztructed!" ordered Krum as he held out one of the school's ancient Nimbus 1000 broomsticks to her.

Rose strode forward, raised the broom, mounted it, and took off.

To Scorpius' chagrin, she was a natural. Accelerating, stopping, making swift turns, with her mane of red hair flying behind her all the while.

"Ztudents, watch Miss Veasley! Notice how she zmoothly operates her broom!"

Scorpius was indeed watching Miss Veasley. In fact, he was completely mesmerized by her grace on the broom. And that smile she wore as she flew, it almost made her look like the fair, funny person she was to most everyone else besides him. And the way her red hair caught and reflected the sunlight made it seem as though she were trailing fire as she flew.

As Scorpius goggled, Rose landed and returned the broom to Professor Krum. He continued to stare as Rose walked back to her place in the group.

"What are you staring at, Gerbil?"

"Nothing!" Scorpius snapped back to attention and turned around, flushing. "Who would want to stare at a ginger freckled weasel-beast like you, anyway?" he quietly muttered.

Rose stiffened, but Scorpius didn't see it.

Meanwhile, Professor Krum was looking for another victim/student.

"Let us see, who shall fly next?" Krum's dark eyes swiped over the crowd, before settling on the diminutive Malfoy.

"You! Malfoy boy! Ztep forward!" he barked, motioning Scorpius forward with his hand.

Scorpius scowed to himself. _'I have a name you know, you Snitch-chasing ape.'_ He thought grumpily as he grabbed the Nimbus 1000 from Krum. Scorpius' thought wasn't normally so nasty, but a combination of nerves and Rose were wearing him thin.

"Now, try to vollow Miss Veasley's example, yes?" said Krum as Scorpius mounted the broom.

Scorpius just nodded. _'Yes, yes. Always try to be like Miss Weasley. How is it that everyone else thinks she's the greatest thing since Nargle repellent, and only I get to see how she really is_?'

Scorpius took off.

That is to say, he attempted to take off. What he did in actual fact was take several lurching lunges forward on the broom, much to Krum's dismay, before violently accelerating forward in a nearly vertical trajectory.

_'This is not following Veasleys's example!' _thought a panicked Scorpius as he fought to regain control of the Nimbus, not hearing Krum's frantic yelling from the ground.

Once in the air, Scorpius was able to level out, much to his relief, but his flying still lacked the smoothness of Rose's. Every time he attempted to make a turn or change altitude, he did so with such violent suddenness that he was nearly tossed from the broom.

Unfortunately for Scorpius, from his position on the ground Krum was mistaking Scorpius' flight problems for showboating and flashy flight.

"Look at ze Malfoy Boy! Look at how vast he can go on zat old Nimbus! And he's changing directions and making such vild maneuvers without losing altitude! Incredible! His takeoff was very poor, but this is amazing broom control!" crowed Krum as he clapped his hands.

Up in the air, Scorpius was not feeling the same.

_'Get me off of this bloody bristled contraption!'_ Scorpius decided it was time to make for the ground.

Unfortunately, in his panic he'd completely forgotten Krum's lesson on how to properly and safely land.

_'Oh bloody hell! What do I do now?!'_ Scorpius' panic was beginning to overtake him. He didn't want to look like a complete fool in front of the rest of the class. Or Rose. He decided to make an attempt at landing.

_'Okay, what did Rose do? She slowed way down and gently dropped altitude. I'll try that.' _

Unfortunately for Scorpius, he slowed down to nearly zero, and then dropped altitude with all the gentleness of a piano falling from a muggle skyscraper.

_'Oh no! I'm going to...'_

_**CRASH!**_

Scorpius hit the ground hard, his broom flying away from him as he did so. His last sight before blacking out were Viktor Krum and Rose Weasley, followed by the rest of the class, making their way towards him as quickly as they could.

Scorpius came to a short while later, in a bed in the infirmary. Krum, Rose, McGonagall and Nancy Longbottom were all gathered around his bed.

_'What is Weasley doing here?'_ was Scorpius' first coherent thought as he rose off the pillow with a groan.

"Oh good, you're awake. Ms. Jones, Mr. Malfoy is awake!" called Headmistress McGonagall towards the young nurse in charge of the infirmary, who hurried over.

"What happened?" asked a still-woozy Scorpius.

"I am avraid that you crashed during your vlight lesson." replied Professor Krum. "Your flying was most eggzellent, but your takeoff and landings leave much to be dezired."

Scorpius merely groaned.

"Mr. Malfoy, if you are not put off of ze flying, I vould like to zpeak later to you, az well as Ms. Veasley about joining ze Quidditch teams. I feel that you vould make a zkilled chaser, and Ms. Veasley would make a fine beater. Is that all right?"

Scorpius just nodded.

"Zen, I vill go. Zorry to have disturbed you, Headmiztress." replied Krum as he made his exit.

"That's quite alright, Professor Krum. I just needed to make sure our student hadn't been killed while under our charge."

Once the door closed behind Professor Krum, McGonagall spoke again. "Mr. Malfoy, are you quite sure you would be interested in trying out for the Hufflepuff Quidditch squad? You needn't do it if you don't feel safe. Mr. Krum can be a bit...overenthusiastic about potential new talent." asked McGonagall as soon as Krum had exited.

"I think with some practice, I'll be alright. I've always wanted to try Quidditch." replied a recovering Scorpius as Nurse Jones fussed over him.

"I don't know why you'd try out. It's obvious that albino gerbils aren't meant to fly on brooms, and this incident proves it!" piped up Rose Weasley.

Rose had been staring rather pensively at Scorpius the whole time, but once it was established that he was okay, her demeanor immediately changed.

"Oh, shut it, Weasley!" barked Nancy. "Why are you even here? So you can gloat over Scorpius' injury? I'm sure you're not concerned about him, and I'm certain he isn't interested in seeing you!"

Rose set her jaw and glared, but said nothing.

"That's quite enough, both of you!" shrilled Nurse Jones before McGonagall could. "Ladies, you get five more minutes with Mr. Malfoy. Then, he will need to rest!" the matron finished as she bustled away. The Headmistress followed.

Once the authorities were gone, Rose piped up again. "I'm sure Crash Malfoy will soon be the terror of Quidditch pitches everywhere." she chortled. "I'll have to remind my cousins to be careful when you're flying. Wouldn't want any of them to catch a Malfoy in the teeth."

Scorpius merely groaned again, and rubbed his temples.

"Oh yeah, well if Krum wants him on a team, I'm sure Scorpius did something right up there!" snapped Nancy. "I'm sure the only reason he wants you on a team is because of his history with your family!"

Nancy's words hit a nerve and Rose was about to lash out, but Malfoy stopped them both.

"Now, now, Nancy. I wouldn't concern yourself with Rose's words too much."

"Why?" both girls asked.

Malfoy plastered the patented Malfoy Sneer across his lips. "Because, Rose obviously cares a great deal about what happens to me, otherwise she wouldn't be here at all. I didn't realize you were so worried about my wellbeing, Rose. I'm touched." he finished with a smirk and a wink.

Rose turned as red as her hair and began spluttering. "Y-y-you chalk-faced idiot! I don't care about what happens to you! I just wanted to make sure you didn't die before I get a crack at you on the Quidditch pitch!"

"Oh Rose, you can posture all you want, but we all know you care about me. Without me around for you to pick on, your life at Hogwarts would be empty and meaningless." Scorpius was pleased that his words had cracked through the usually rock-hard Weasley's exterior. He filed the knowledge away for future use.

Rose looked ready to explode and Nancy was giggling uncontrollably. Scorpius just looked smug.

"Sod off, Malfoy! I'll just leave you and your bulldog here to yourselves then! See you at the Quidditch tryouts!" snapped Rose before turning on her heel and stomping off.

As the door slammed, Nancy cackled. "That was brilliant, Scorpius! I've never seen her so out of sorts!"

Scorpius smiled and remarked that Rose was all bark and no bite. Nancy laughed again before wishing him a speedy recovery and excusing herself to her next class before Ms. Jones could shoo her out.

Scorpius just sank back into his pillow and sighed "I hate Rose Weasley." before drifting off to sleep.

One point for Scorpius.

Reviews are appreciated, of course.

Chapter 3 will be up soon.


	3. Chapter 3: Third Year, Potions

Another day, another chapter.

This time, our Hufflepuff hero and Slytherin heroine are in their third year, as you may have guessed.

Chapter 3: Third Year. Potions Class.

Scorpius Malfoy loved Potions. He loved learning about new ingredients and mixing them together. He enjoyed finding out what potions were used for and how they had been invented. He liked that he had the class with his fellow Hufflepuffs, including Nancy Longbottom, who was currently seated next to him.

He didn't like that he shared the class with third-year Slytherins.

Scorpius looked up from his textbook as Potions Master Pansy Parkinson-Fleet stormed into the classroom, her usual scowl on her scarred, puggish face. Mrs. Parkinson-Fleet was another aspect of the class that Scorpius could've probably gone without.

She clapped her hands loudly and lecture began.

"Class! Today, we shall be creating the Grievous Potion. Who here can tell me what this potion does?" Professor Parkinson-Fleet glanced around before settling her eyes on Rose Weasley, the only Slytherin who had her hand up.

"Yes, Miss Weasley?"

"The Grievous Potion is a thin, watery potion with no odor and a dark color. Anyone who consumes it will be afflicted with a debilitating bout of melancholy and depression. It was originally created and used in Azkaban to keep unruly prisoners from acting out or attempting to escape, since this potion would cause them to be too depressed to consider such actions."

Parkinson-Fleet's scarred face formed into a smile. "Excellent! Twenty-five points for Slytherin!"

Scorpius snorted. If he had answered the question correctly, he would've been awarded ten points at most. It seemed the Slytherin instructor's tendencies towards favoring their own house was still in full effect. It didn't help that Rose had become an insufferable know-it-all in addition to her (less frequent, admittedly) bullying of Scorpius. Scorpius suspected he was just as bright as Rose, just less obnoxious about it.

As the instructor began to drone on about the potion, Scorpius had to fight against the urge to stare at her face. Professor Pansy's face, that is.

Nobody knew what had happened to Pansy before her returning to Hogwarts to take on Horace Slughorn's old position as Potions Master the year prior, but everyone assumed it was the result of a potion-mixing accident. The left side of her face had an ugly purple scar that ran from her forehead down onto her neck. And on top of that, her left eye had been damaged. Her pupil was still there, but her formerly brown iris was as white as her sclera. People often speculated as to whether or not she was blind in that eye.

People also tended wonder if she had married Mr. Fleet (whoever he was) before or after the scarring incident had occurred.

Scorpius was brought out of his reverie by Parkinson-Fleet's shrill voice.

"You will be partnered up with one fellow student for this potion. One student of _my_ choosing." she added with an evil smile.

Parkinson-Fleet may have lacked the infamous Professor Severus Snape's tall, imposing build, but her domineering nature, equally dark visage, and tendencies towards tormenting the students for her own amusement had her well on her way to being just as famously unpleasant and crushing as Snape himself.

A moment later, Scorpius felt the wind leaving his sails as he had been assigned Rose Weasley as his partner for the Grievous Potion. _'Well, this is just lovely.'_

"Just great, a whole class period spent with the Gerbil. Hey, Malfoy, why don't we skip the Grievous potion and attempt to brew something that'll get you to grow to a height taller than three feet."

"I would prefer not, Weasley."

As usual, Scorpius attempted to be the bigger person and just ignore Rose. They both knew it wouldn't be long before Scorpius' patience ran thin. It always did when Rose Weasley was involved.

"Perhaps you're right, Malfoy. I doubt you could brew an effective height potion without killing yourself in the process."

Scorpius painted on his Malfoy sneer.

"As I recall, Weasley, it was _your_ Heartracer potion that Parkinson-Fleet compared to Hagrid's dinner last week."

Rose scowled.

"Hagrid's dinner _post digestion_, I might add. Not that I find your inability to brew a love potion terribly surprising. You're about as lovable as a diseased thestral."

Rose growled and looked positively murderous, but remained quiet.

"Today, you will be using two new ingredients. Congealed knarl's blood, and ground dragon's bone!" Pansy's voice again sliced through the air like an axe. "The dragon's bone is not inexpensive, nor is it terribly easy to procure, so you would do well not to waste any! Do I make myself clear?"

The class nodded and grumbled it's assent.

As they began to work, Rose went on the offensive as she chopped ingredients and Scorpius manned the cauldron.

"Tell me, Malfoy, are they not feeding you enough at the Manor? It's the only thing that would explain your stunted growth."

"Just make the potion, Weasel."

To Scorpius' chagrin, it was obvious as he stood next to Rose that her words weren't far off. In first year she'd only been slightly taller than him. Now, he hadn't grown an inch and she had grown several. He found himself barely reaching past her (big) mouth, height wise. And she probably weighed a good stone and a half more than him, in spite of her trim physique.

Merlin, even Nancy was taller than him. Even though she often told him that height didn't matter, he found himself getting depressed.

And Rose's continued torment was not helping.

"I suppose they've also banned sunlight there. I've seen sheets of paper with a darker complexion than you." she smirked as she viciously crushed a sopophorous bean.

Scorpius sighed and looked longingly over at Nancy Longbottom's work table. His friend seemed to be in similar straits as himself. Parkinson-Fleet had paired every Hufflepuff to a Slytherin and Nancy, to the probable envy of nearly ever girl in the class, had found herself stuck with tall, dark Remo Zabini.

And the odd pair had already begun bickering over how to best make their potion.

Scorpius was proud of Nancy for standing up against the big Slytherin. Unlike her brother Frank, Nancy Longbottom seemed to no longer be afflicted with the bumbling shyness that seemed to plague her family, including Herbology Master Neville Longbottom. Scorpius liked to think his influence had a part of this. It was very likely her support that kept him from being a spineless pushover, after all.

_'Not that it really matters all that much, any potion those two attempt to create is going to be a disaster at best.'_ thought Scorpius ruefully.

Nancy may have been a sweetheart, but her potions-making ability was definitely not one of the reasons Scorpius was her friend. If it weren't for Scorpius she'd probably be failing the class. When left to her own devices, she could create a Felicis potion so unlucky that it could kill it's consumer within a day.

As for Zabini, he may have been the current Hogwarts heartthrob, but he was kind of a dolt. Admittedly, he wasn't nearly as dumb as Ellis Goyle for instance, but it wasn't very likely that he'd make Prefect or ace his OWLs when the time came. Just last week, Zabini had burned off his eyebrows while attempting to brew a Veritaserum.

_'Even without them, he's the best looking guy here.'_ thought Scorpius bitterly. _'As long as people like him are strutting around, guys like me will never be able to find dates!'_

Rose pulled Scorpius from his ridiculously bitter rantings. "Missing your fat little friend already? I kind of pity Zabini, being stuck with her for the whole class period and all."

Scorpius' patience ran out.

"Look, Weasley!" he hissed quietly. "It's one thing to make fun of me all the time, fine. I know our family history and I know that you don't like me. That's just fine But, Nancy has never done anything to you, nor has she said anything to deserve that kind of treatment! Just what in Merlin's name is your problem, anyway? Even if Nancy was fat, your remarks are uncalled for!"

It was true that Nancy had lost some weight recently, at least.

Rose was a bit taken aback at Scorpius' outburst, and remained silent.

"As a matter of fact, just what the hell is your problem with me anyway? I try to be civil, I try to avoid you, I never make any crude remarks about you without provocation...just what am I going to have to do to get you to leave me and Nancy alone?!"

In spite of Scorpius' hushed tone, the drama unfolding was distracting a few of the nearby tables away from their potions and towards Rose and Scorpius.

Scorpius continued as he measured out the dragon's bone from the opaque glass jar it was stored in.

"Shite, Rose, I'd be content if you just acted like your cousin Albus, or even Hugo. It's obvious that they don't like me, which doesn't bother me in the least. But at least they leave me alone and when we do have to interact, they make it as quick and painless as possible. You on the other hand, feel the need to grind me under your heel every chance you get!"

Scorpius was holding the jar of dragon's bone above the cauldron.

"...in fact, I could go as far as to say I ha..."

He was cut off.

"Malfoy!" cried Rose.

"What!?"

"The dragon's bone!"

Scorpius had just dumped nearly an entire jar of the ground dragon's bone into the cauldron, when only half a cup was needed.

"Oh Helga...."

Before anything else could be done, the bubbling mixture exploded, covering Rose and Scorpius in a sticky, smelly goop. The noise caught everyone's attention.

From another table, Zabini and Longbottom watched with interest, their own quarrel already forgotten.

"Your friend appears to have blown up his cauldron." remarked Zabini with his almost impossibly smooth voice..

"I'll bet Weasley had something to do with it." replied Nancy.

As Potions Master Parkinson-Fleet, who had been all the way over to the other side of the large classroom at the time of the explosion, bustled over to see what had caused all of the commotion, Nancy and Zabini continued to quietly watch the events unfold.

"What is this? What's happened over here?" demanded Parkinson-Fleet as her wounded eye swiveled about the scene. "Is everyone all right?"

Scorpius and Rose both groaned and began picking themselves up off the floor.

Content that nobody was dead or dying, Pansy surveyed the rest of the picture, before her eyes landed upon the empty jar of dragon's bone.

"Oh, brilliant! Just bloody brilliant! That's only two-hundred galleon's worth of dragon's bone that you two have just ruined! This school's budget is tight enough as it is, this sort of wastefulness is exactly what we don't need! Which one of you two idiots did this?!"

Rose said nothing and Scorpius sighed and raised his hand. "It was me, Professor. I was distracted." grumbled Scorpius.

"I am very disappointed, Mr. Malfoy. You're normally one of my best potions-makers. I ought to send you to Romania personally for another quantity of dragon's bone!" Scorpius hung his head.

"This will be 15 points from Hufflepuff, Mr. Malfoy." Rose looked relieved and several Slytherins snickered.

"There will also be 5 points deducted from Slytherin, for distracting your partner, Miss Weasley. And a detention for both of you."

The Slytherins hissed. Before Rose could protest, however, she noticed that something didn't feel right. Standing next to Rose, Scorpius was having similar thoughts.

_'What's this all about?'_ thought Scorpius as the top of his head suddenly felt a lot cooler. Not only that, but his torso was feeling rather drafty as well.

Scorpius looked down just in time to see his robes and shirt melt off of his body and fall to the floor in a dusty pile. Reaching to feel the top of his head, he noticed that he was also nearly bald.

He looked up at Rose and found her to be in similar, far more embarrassing straights. Not only had her robes and top melted off, leaving only a tiny shred of bra and her arm to maintain her dignity, but much of her red hair had come off as well.

Pansy's face took on a look of slightly sadistic glee.

"Ah, yes! Class, make a note of this, as it may appear on the next examination! One of the more curious traits of ground dragon's bone. A large quantity of it mixed into a neutral liquid causes it to be most corrosive to fibrous materials, including human hair, cotton, fur, silk, and other natural fibers. It's quite harmless otherwise though, unless eaten in quantity."

Rose and Scorpius had gone beet red, and were staring at each other. Which only made sense, as the rest of the class was also staring at them.

_'I hadn't realized how...developed...Rose is.' _thought Malfoy with a blush as he stared at Rose's chest. For her part, Rose appeared to be fixated on his torso as well.

Unfortunately for Scorpius, Rose recovered first.

"S-S-STOP STARING AT ME, YOU PERVERT!" she screeched, removing her right hand from where it had been covering herself, balling it into a fist, and slugging a drooling Scorpius with a vicious right hook.

It caught him squarely on the chin.

As Scorpius folded up and lost consciousness, his last thought as he hit the ground was _'Damn. I hate Rose Weasley.'_

As Pansy watched Scorpius fall and a mortified Rose run out of the classroom, she smirked.

"I suppose I'll only give them one detention. They're going to have enough trouble looking each other in the eye as it is." she cackled to herself with glee, before subtracting 20 points from Slytherin for Rose's violent outburst and returning her attention to the class.

"As for the rest of you, back to work! And let this be a lesson to you! Pay attention to your potions!"

The rest of the class mumbled and grumbled in agreement as they returned to their cauldrons.

Oh Rose. You're such a tsundere. Not that Scorpius didn't deserve some punishment for staring like the little hormone-gripped horndog 14 year old he is, I guess.

Chapter 4 will take us to the Hogwarts quidditch pitch. Stay tuned.

Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you liked or didn't like about the story!


	4. Chapter 4: Fourth Year, Quidditch Pitch

Hey, chapter 4! For the 5 of you reading this, please enjoy!

Chapter 4: Fourth Year, Quidditch Pitch.

Scorpius grinned as he zoomed after the quaffle. He'd never felt so alive.

It was the final quidditch match of the season, and thanks in part to Scorpius' seemingly innate ability to coax a maximum turn of speed and handling out of almost any broom (and on a fast broom, he was uncatchable!), Hufflepuff was playing in the final for the Inter-House Championship for the first time in years.

It seems that Viktor Krum's eye for talent was not as cloudy as Scorpius had originally thought. Now in his second season as one of Hufflepuff's Chasers, Scorpius Malfoy had grown to be one of the finest players the school had ever seen, thanks to a little coaching from Krum and a few friendly Hufflepuff players.

Unfortunately, Rose Weasley's crushing, brute-force approach to her position as Beater for the Slytherin team had also brought the infamous house of serpents to the forefront of this year's quidditch competition...and also brought Rose Weasley to the forefront of Hogwarts quidditch players as well.

And Slytherin wanted the win. Badly, judging by how furiously they were playing.

Unfortunately, they weren't scoring many goals.

Nearly the whole school was watching. Hufflepuff hadn't played Slytherin for the Inter-House Championship in more than a century. Gryffindor hadn't been eliminated from the tournament in nearly 70 years. This was an _event_.

_'Oh Helga!' _thought Scorpius as he was nearly decapitated by a bludger that was traveling at about mach 3. A rather sluggish diving roll, sluggish due to the size of Scorpius' broom, was enough to keep him from certain injury.

Scorpius watched as the bludger sailed harmlessly past him and instead hit Elizabeta Flint's small frame square in the shoulder, peeling her right off of her broom.

From the Hufflepuff bleachers, Nancy Longbottom screamed her approval.

"Time out! Ze healers, bring zem to ze pitch right now!" yelled referee Krum as he rushed down to Flint's prone form.

"_Oh no! Rose Weasley, my only Slytherin cousin, by the way, has just injured her own seeker! This will definitely hurt Slytherin's chances at taking the victory today!"_

At hearing announcer Roxanne Weasley's commentary, Scorpius looked over to see a noticeably agitated Rose Weasley. He then looked down to see Elizabeta Flint being helped shakily to her feet, before being hauled off the pitch and most likely to the infirmary for a checkup.

_'Well, Flint isn't dead. Might as well pay my least favorite snake a visit.' _thought Scorpius with a small grin as he decided to take advantage of the lull in the action to cruise over to where Rose Weasley was hovering on her Nimbus 7001 'Ginevra Edition', the signature broom of the Holyhead Harpies' most famous player.

Scorpius leaned forward to maneuver his own Bristlelet Broom-Aire 225 (Made of sugar maple, coated in an aerodynamically-advanced blue polish, with heavy chrome accents, an anti-buffeting charm, and a tail of classic unbound corn husk. A top speed of 225 mph with a tailwind!) towards Rose. It was a bit of a challenge at such slow speeds, given the size of Scorpius' mount.

Scorpius' small frame looked absolutely ridiculous perched upon the giant, flashy broom. But it was that same small frame and Scorpius' well-learned flying talent that made up for the gigantic American broom's utter inability to turn. And the sheer speed of the broom combined with his own skills meant he was untouchable most of the time anyway.

As Scorpius drew his chrome-laden broom to a stop, drawing a scoff from Rose in the process, he painted on the infamous sneer and began to speak.

"Tell me, Weasley. Unless I'm mistaken, isn't the beater's purpose on a quidditch team to keep the bludger _away_ from her teammates?" Rose scowled and blushed at the same time.

Scorpius was finding it more and more amusing, the way her freckles turned a darker red than the rest of her face when she was angry or embarrassed.

"I'm surprised you were able to avoid being hit yourself, Malfoy, considering that dreadnought you fly around on." disdainfully kicking the chrome plating on the head of his broom as she said it.

Scorpius chuckled. These days, being a Malfoy wasn't ideal, but it still had some perks. Like being able to purchase the fastest broom galleons could buy.

"I'm curious, Weasley, how do you intend to win with the only good seeker Slytherin has currently broken into pieces thanks to your ineptitude? The only other seeker you have is Raven Higgs, and I'm certain she couldn't find her own arse with both hands, much less a snitch." finished Scorpius with a wink.

He knew the winks always unsettled her.

Rose simply growled and grew even more flushed.

Viktor Krum's voice suddenly rang out.

"Players! Rezume your positions! Time out has ended! Begin to play!"

Krum threw the quaffle into the air, and play resumed.

Scorpius began making mid-field passes, waiting for his chance to get the quaffle. One of Hufflepuff's most successful maneuvers involved getting the quaffle to Scorpius at mid-field, which gave him a chance to use his incredible speed to charge the goals and score.

The quaffle reached Scorpius' hands.

He immediately spun around and accelerated hard towards Slytherin's goals, keep his broom close to the ground. Scorpius was idly aware of Rose Weasley screaming at her team to stop him.

As he entered the scoring zone, Scorpius violently picked up altitude, streaking straight up towards the goals...and directly towards Slytherin keeper Remo Zabini. Zabini looked positively ill as he sat on his Cleansweep 23. He'd already allowed several goals past due to Scorpius' rather unorthodox playing style.

It was hard to maintain composure when a small blonde man on a giant blue and chrome broom was hurtling directly towards him at nearly 200mph, after all.

As he streaked upwards towards the goals, Scorpius released the quaffle. It flew straight up through the middle goal, barely missing the upper edge of the hoop. And Zabini never got close. Another 10 points!

_'Yes!' _Scorpius cheered inside.

"_Wow, another incredible play by Scorpius Malfoy! People laughed at him when he brought that giant broom onto the pitch, but it seems to be working well for him today! Poor Zabini...perhaps it is time for Slytherin to find a keeper who has more than just a sexy bod..."_

"_Ms. Weasley, that is quite enough!" _yelled an annoyed Headmistress McGonagall.

"_Sorry, Headmistress! That's 10 points for Hufflepuff! The score is now 100-30, in favor of Hufflepuff!"_ finished a slightly sheepish Roxanne Weasley.

Scorpius zoomed past the Hufflepuff stands pumping his fist, spurring them to cheer, which they did.

He then buzzed right over the heads of the people in the Slytherin stands, earning him several boos and a couple of angrily thrown chocolate frogs and butterbeer bottles.

As the action resumed, Scorpius noticed that Nigel Whitby, the Hufflepuff team's fifth-year seeker, had zoomed off, clearly in pursuit of the snitch.

Thankfully, Higgs had not noticed. Not that Scorpius was surprised. That girl wasn't a very good seeker, even on her best day.

"_Look at that! Whitby has spotted the golden snitch! He's pursuing it on the Slytherin end of the pitch!"_

Well, now Higgs was aware.

_'Thanks a lot, Roxanne. I guess all Weasleys are troublesome, regardless of their house.'_ grumbled Scorpius to himself as he zoomed after the quaffle, hoping to expand on Hufflepuff's lead should Higgs somehow manage to get the snitch.

As he threw the quaffle in for another goal (110-30) Scorpius noticed that Rose Weasley had responded to the threat of imminent defeat by smashing the bludger at his teammates every chance she got.

She was mesmerizing, Scorpius had to admit. It was the same sort of savage beauty displayed by a lioness running down her prey, he thought.

The way her eyes seemed to glitter more the harder she played.

The way her hair flew wildly about.

The stretching of her quidditch gear against her muscles and skin and....breasts. Scorpius still hadn't forgotten the eyeful he got last year.

The look of fierce determination on her face.

The grunts as she smashed the bludger with all her might.

The way screaming came from the bleachers.

Wait...that wasn't Rose.

"_SCORPIUS, LOOK OUT!"_ shrieked a panicked female voice from the Hufflepuff stands.

**POW!**

Scorpius' world erupted into pain as his vision flashed white and his balance left him completely.

He'd been so absorbed in watching Rose Weasley that he'd completely forgotten about Slytherin's other beater, Ellis Goyle. And Ellis had just smashed him over the back of the head with the bludger.

As he fell, Scorpius didn't even hear Roxanne Weasley's commentary.

"_And Nigel Whitby has caught the golden snitch! Hufflepuff wins the Hogwarts Inter-House Championship for the first time in nearly 100 years, with a score of 210 to 30! What a blowout!"_ she yelled as the banners all around the quidditch pitch switched to Hufflepuff colors.

As he fell, Scorpius had one final thought.

_'I hate Rose Weasley. And her beauty.'_

The last thing Scorpius saw as he fell was Rose Weasley streaking towards him, a look of sheer panic on her face, screaming something he couldn't make out.

* * *

Okay, I promise. This is the last chapter where something physically damaging happens to Scorpius. From this point on, he's safe from harm.

I like how Scorpius says 'Oh Helga!' (as in, Helga Hufflepuff) instead of 'Oh Merlin!'. It kind of sounds like 'Oh hell!'

Don't forget to leave a review if you read all the way to the end!


	5. Chapter 5: Fifth Year, Post OWLs

OMG – Chapter Five already?!

Big thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, or read and reviewed!

Fifth year! Our lovable snakes and badgers are now 16! OWLs!

On with the show!

Chapter 5: Fifth Year – Post OWLs.

_'Vampires and Trolls are collaborating and scheming to overthrow the wizarding world? Oh really, Mrs. Scamander, I think you've gone around the bend on this one. Just because you proved that Nargles exist doesn't mean everything you say is true.'_

Scorpius sat in the huge Hogwarts dining hall on a dreary Monday morning, amusedly reading the newest _Quibbler _as he ate his breakfast.

He'd taken his OWLs the week before, and following that nerve-wracking ordeal, a sit-down with his favorite newspaper and a large pile of eggs and bacon washed down with a mug of coffee laced with calming draught were exactly what he needed.

Following a weekend of sleep, of course. Nothing short of an attack by a re-incarnated Voldemort would've pulled Scorpius from his bed the previous weekend.

Just as he was taking another bite of his fried eggs, the usual morning rush of mail delivery owls burst into the room, delivering that morning's post. Scorpius noticed that a large number of the owls seemed to be carrying double their normal burdens.

_'What's this all about?'_ wondered Scorpius as he watched the mail be delivered.

Then as he noticed that every fifth year was getting extra papers, it hit him.

_'They're delivering the OWL scores by...owl. What a novel idea.'_

Scorpius received his mail and eagerly tore open the charmed envelope containing his OWLs.

_'10 OWLs! Brilliant! Let's see here, an O in Potions. Thank you, Professor Pansy. I knew bringing you that box of charcoal-chocolates the week before was a good idea!'_

Scorpius grinned as he realized the majority of his scores had indeed been 'Os'.

_'Yes! An O in Herbology!'_

Scorpius wasn't terribly surprised about that one. He loved Herbology. It probably helped that he had become one of Professor Longbottom's favorite students.

Neville had initially been somewhat wary of the youngest Malfoy, probably owing to his previous experiences with the family. But Scorpius' enthusiasm for the subject, as well as Nancy Longbottom's enthusiasm for her friendship with Scorpius had broken through to Neville and he'd quickly taken to the clever Malfoy. 

'_O's in Transfiguration, DADA, Charms, Arithmancy.... Oh yes, father will be most pleased with this.' _

Scorpius then took note of the last subject on the page, which he had just barely passed with an 'A' grade.

_'An A in Muggle Studies? Bugger! I KNEW the hokey-pokey wasn't a ceremonial muggle mating dance! Why in Merlin's name did I say that it was? I'm sure I got the questions about muggle movies and muggle automobiles correct, though.'_

As he lamented over his last score, Scorpius was surprised by someone stomping up rather heavily to where he sat and throwing themselves into the bench across the table from his own.

Scorpius looked up, and then slightly down again to see, to his surprise, Rose Weasley's grumpy-looking countenance.

_'I'm finally taller than her!' _ Scorpius cheered to himself as he realized he had to look down a bit to look at Rose's face.

"Is there something I can do for you, Rose?"

Scorpius hadn't meant to sound so rude, but he was quite pleased with his OWL scores and the expression on Rose's face made it seem like she was going to be ruining his mood at any time. A shame really, since Scorpius and Rose were finally starting to see eye-to-eye during their fifth year at Hogwarts.

That's not to say they were friends, but they didn't seem to be enemies any more. Nowadays, most of their encounters ended with polite smiles instead of angry words or fists to the face. Perhaps they were finally growing up.

"'How did you do?"

"What?"

"Your OWLs, Scorpius. What were your scores?"

Now Scorpius looked confused. "Why do you want to know?"

Rose looked down, blushed, and mumbled something about her father before looking back up and again demanding to know his scores.

"Will you tell me yours?" asked Scorpius.

Rose nodded.

"Well, fine then." Scorpius tossed the charmed report over to Rose, who quickly grabbed it.

Her face fell.

"Ten owls?! _Ten!_ Bloody hell! I only got nine!" Rose fumed as she surveyed his report card.

Scorpius smiled smugly. "Not bad for a reject from Hufflepuff, eh?" he finished with a wink, causing Rose to blush.

"Godric Gryffindor, I studied my arse off for these tests! I even cut out half my Quiditch practices so I could study! And you still beat me!" Rose grumbled. "How did you do it?!"

"Well, I read a couple of extra books, asked a couple of teachers for advice, and had a poo in the Prefect's bathroom every morning on days I was taking the tests." Scorpius rattled off his secrets matter-of-factly.

Rose pulled a face. "Charming, Malfoy. Ugh. I can't believe you got one more OWL than me."

"I didn't realize it was a competition, Rose. Why were you so concerned about getting more OWLs than me, anyway?"

"Well, before I was a first-year, my father said to..." Rose suddenly realized what she was saying and clamped a hand over her mouth before she could continue.

"Your father said what?" Now Scorpius looked confused.

"Nothing!" snapped Rose.

As Rose handed Scorpius' OWL results back to him, fate chose that moment to bring Scorpius' best friend and fellow Hufflepuff Nancy Longbottom onto the scene.

Almost every male head in the dining hall swiveled in her direction as she did. Sometime during fourth year, Nancy Longbottom had grown up, slimmed down, and was now nearly as tall as Scorpius, who himself had finally hit his growth spurt. She must have inherited the height from her father.

Now nearly as tall as Rose, Nancy had kept her ruddy cheeks, her pretty blue eyes, and her dark blonde hair, but all of the plumpness that seemed to plague her early years had vanished, replaced with a pleasantly curvy feminine form.

That is, except for the plumpness in her breasts, which jiggled rather enticingly as she moved, to the delight of many young wizards and to the disgust of many young witches, several of whom jealously suggested that she had used some kind of charm to achieve this.

Poor Neville Longbottom often had to resort to old Auror tactics to keep his own male students away from his only daughter.

"Hello Scorpius, Weasley!" she chirped as she plopped down next to Scorpius, before looking expectantly at him.

"What?" asked Scorpius innocently.

"You know what I want to see, Scorpius." she said, waving her own test results in his face.

"Is every girl at Hogwarts going to ask about my scores before the day is out?" joked Scorpius.

"Scorpius! Come on!" she moaned before leaning over and attempting to grab the test from him, getting rather close in the process.

As it turned out, Nancy had been awarded eight OWLs, but achieved an 'O' grade on only seven of them.

On the other side of the table, Rose was scowling at the mock struggle between the two Hufflepuffs. First she scowled at Nancy's breasts, then at Nancy herself, and then finally at Scorpius.

"Well, congratulations on your OWL scores, _Scorpius_. I'll leave you to your _girlfriend_ now!' she snapped rather viciously before getting up and exiting the dining hall.

Scorpius looked shocked.

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend do I, Nancy?"

Nancy looked thoughtful. "Not that I know of. Unless you're holding out on me."

Scorpius pretended to be wounded. "Never!"

Nancy paused for a moment, before looking thoughtful. "You know Scorpius, for two people who claim to hate each other, you and Weasley seem inseparable." she said in a teasing manner.

Scorpius raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure if I like what you're insinuating there, Longbottom." he spoke with a hint of the old Malfoy Sneer peeking through.

"Oh, I'm not insinuating anything." Nancy replied with a smug look of her own. "You made that connection yourself."

Scorpius merely sighed and rubbed his temples. "Oh, come off it, Nancy. You know _I Hate Rose Weasley." _

The words didn't come out with much conviction.

"You didn't sound terribly convincing, Scorpius."

Scorpius groaned. Nancy laughed.

"Well loverboy, I'd better take my leave before any other jealous girlfriends come by and get the wrong idea." Nancy cackled with delight as she said it.

"_GOODBYE, Longbottom_!" Scorpius bit out, again to her amusement.

As Nancy arched her back and twisted her torso to remove herself from the bench, Remo Zabini, who had been walking past on the other side of the table and trying not to glance too obviously at the female Hufflepuff, went goggle-eyed at the sight of Nancy's form stretching against her robes as she stood up.

Right before he tripped over his own feet and fell flat on his face, straight into his tray of eggs, baked beans, and tomato slices.

Scorpius and Nancy shared an amused look before Nancy departed the table and sauntered over to help the embarrassed snake to his feet, like any kind, helpful Hufflepuff would.

_'I wonder...are badgers known to eat snakes?'_ thought Scorpius to himself as he went back to his Quibbler with a smile on his face.

* * *

See, nothing bad happened to Scorpius! Zabini though...oi.

Our Rosie seems a trifle jealous, no?

Don't forget to leave a review if you read to the end!


	6. Chapter 6: Post Sixth Year, Blowup

Oh snape! Chapter 6 is here! The story is winding down I guess. After this, there are only a couple of more chapters, including a 'bonus' chapter that I have dubbed chapter 6.5, which should be posted up alongside this one.

It's sixth year, so only one more year left, I suppose. Technically, this story doesn't even take place in 6th year, but AFTER sixth year, as it happens at the King's Cross platform, prior to the students' departures for their homes and a summer holiday.

Anyway, on with the show! Don't forget to leave a review if you've read this far.

Chapter 6: Post Sixth Year – Blowup at King's Cross.

Scorpius hummed the new Howling Harpies single as he made his away across Platform 9 ¾ at King's Cross. He was dragging his belongings on a cart with one hand, and carrying a cage containing his jet-black cat, Romulus, in the other.

He'd made plans with several of his fellow Hufflepuffs to meet and get together over the summer holiday from Hogwarts, and he was understandably excited.

In spite of the rough early going he'd faced at Hogwarts, owing mostly to his status as a Malfoy, his even demeanor, fair attitude, and general amiableness towards members of his house (not to mention his supreme Quidditch skills!) had earned him quite a few Hufflepuff friends, and even a few in some of the other houses.

And if he wasn't mistaken, once he'd hit his growth spurt, more than a few of the witches inhabiting the ancient school had begun throwing rather enticing glances his way. Perhaps he'd finally find a girlfriend.

Scorpius was quite tired of his mother referring to him as 'shy' and a 'late bloomer' when it came to girls.

Heck, even Rose Weasley was treating him reasonably. A thrilling victory, in Scorpius' mind.

This newfound civility with Rose was causing Scorpius to devote more and more thought and daydreaming to the brightly red-headed Slytherin witch, a pastime that both chagrined and excited the young Hufflepuff.

And, best of all, Scorpius would be spending two weeks in Mexico this summer, to tour and inspect the nearly four-thousand-year-old ruins left by the ancient Mayan equivalents of wizards. Muggles had no idea that these ruins even existed. Scorpius couldn't wait to experience new cultures and climates.

All in all, it wasn't bad thing to be a 17 year old Scorpius Malfoy. He smiled to himself as he continued his trek towards the area of the platform where he was to meet his parents.

"Scorpius!" a familiar female voice sing-songed behind him. He tuned around just in time to be tackle-hugged by Nancy Longbottom.

"Where were you on the train?!" she demanded. "After I left the Prefect's car, I looked everywhere and never saw you! I had to sit with my brother and his friends!"

Scorpius chuckled. He hadn't been selected as a Hufflepuff Prefect, while Nancy had. That was okay with him, though. He had enough responsibilities for the time being.

"I was sitting with a few of the Quidditch players the whole time. I'm surprised you couldn't find us."

Nancy just hmmm'd and shrugged.

"Speaking of searching for people, Remo Zabini stopped me and asked where he could find you on the train. Did you run into him?" asked Scorpius.

Nancy began to giggle. "He did find me!"

"And what was he after?" asked Scorpius with a smirk, betting he already knew the answer. Catching the pair in a rather heated snog session behind a suit of armor one evening had quelled any doubts he had about Remo and Nancy having some kind of relationship.

Nancy's face took on a conspiratorial look. "Well, once he stopped stuttering and stumbling, he asked if he could formally call on me this summer."

"And you said?"

"Of course he could, just so long as he was willing to meet my parents first. I think the poor bloke is scared of my dad, to be honest." said Nancy matter-of-factly.

Scorpius didn't doubt it. Neville was a gentle man, but his time as an Auror gave him many tricks for scaring wizards. Especially amorous young wizards with their eyes on his pretty daughter.

Scorpius laughed.

"I guess badgers _do_ eat snakes." he muttered quietly to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

"Nancy! Say goodbye to your friend and come along! We haven't got all day." a female voice called out.

Scorpius and Nancy both turned to see the three other Longbottoms waiting patiently to return to their home above the Leaky Cauldron. Nancy's ruddy-faced mother, Hannah was calling them.

"Alright, mum!" Nancy called back before turning back to Scorpius. "I hear you're going to be busy this summer."

"I hope so. I'm really looking forward to my trip."

"Well, in case I don't get a chance to see you..." Nancy gave Scorpius a quick peck on the cheek, as she occasionally did when the two wouldn't be seeing each other for some time. "Have a good holiday, Scorpius!"

He smiled. "You do the same, Nancy. And make sure you and Zabini stay out of trouble."

Nancy merely grinned and winked, before flouncing away to meet her family and go home.

Unbeknown to either of them, the Weasley family had been approaching from the other direction, and just as the Longbottoms left, they arrived.

Rose Weasley had seen the end of the exchange between Nancy and Scorpius.

And she did not like it.

Scorpius turned around to find himself face with a scowling Rose Weasley, who was flanked by her far more pleasant-looking parents.

"Oh, hello Rose!" Scorpius said cheerfully.

"Well, if it isn't the albino gerbil." she sneered.

"Rosie!" Hermione looked shocked. She'd never heard her daughter talk like this. Ron looked amused. He still harbored a bit of a grudge against the Malfoys.

Scorpius blinked, taken aback. He wouldn't have called himself Rose Weasley's friend or anything, but this sort of thing hadn't happened since fourth year.

"Well, a happy summer holiday to you too, Rose."

Behind Scorpius, Draco and Astoria Malfoy slowly glided up, intending to collect their son and apparate to the Manor.

"I'm sure I will have one, since I'm not going to have to look at your chalk-faced countenance. I've drank glasses of milk that weren't as deathly white as you. Did you look in a mirror and frighten yourself pale?"

Scorpius frowned. This was getting rather childish.

"And I'm shocked that your jiggly little girlfriend even lets you touch her. She must like being coated in the slime of dark wizards and greasy white rodents."

Scorpius grimaced. Dark wizards. No longer childish.

Now even Ron looked a little sick at Rose's words. This had gone beyond teasing and become downright cruel. Weasleys did not act this way. Godric H. Gryffindor, _Rose_ did not act this way.

Usually.

What was going on?

As had always been the case, Scorpius was willing to absorb abuse himself, but not willing to let others be verbally slighted when the real target was himself.

And he'd finally had enough. This was simply going too far. And to think, he thought maybe Rose was growing up and willing to give him a chance to prove himself to her and be her friend.

Or maybe more.

It wasn't every day Scorpius met a girl who could dominate his imagination like Rose Weasley, after all. Not that he'd have admitted that out loud under torture.

Now he just wanted to fight back, and let her know exactly how he felt.

Painting on the infamous Sneer, Scorpius began what would become quite a tirade.

"Not that Nancy is my girlfriend, but even if she were, that gives you no right to make disparaging comments about her, Weasley. More to the point, if I'm not mistaken, your parents were rather close with Nancy's family! I'm sure they wouldn't appreciate the things you've been saying about the Longbottoms' daughter."

Rose paled considerably.

"I really wish I knew what your problem is, Weasley. Even when we were first years, I always tried to be civil, apart from a little bragging on the quidditch pitch I've never been the first to make remarks about you, I treat your family and friends with respect...Merlin, I've even tried avoiding you! But, in the end all I get for my trouble is to harassed and heckled by Rose Weasley!"

Scorpius' voice was picking up volume and drawing stares from passers-by. The Malfoys and Weasleys were both watching silently and with wide eyes.

"I'd like to think it's because of our family's histories, but aside from this you've never once mentioned the Dark Lord, or Death Eaters, or anything connecting me to those monsters or dark wizards! I've tried and tried and I just can't seem to figure out why you hate me so much, only that you do! You hate me for no other reason than the fact that I exist, period! And frankly I don't think I deserved any of it!"

Rose's eyes were watering. Scorpius was beginning to tremble and his voice was starting to crack with emotion.

"Just what am I going to have to do to get you to either leave me alone, or treat me decently, Rose? Frankly, I was hoping you were already growing up and would stop treating me like hippogriff dung, since lately we haven't had much conflict, but I see I was wrong! Tell me, Rose! What do I need to do? Vanish into thin air? Transfer to Beauxbatons? Get eaten by a dragon?!"

Rose had no answer, apart from a few sniffles.

"Well, fine then. Let me just make one thing perfectly clear. I'm not going to worry about this, or you, anymore! From this moment on, you can consider yourself dead to me! Don't talk to me, and certainly don't expect me to ever speak to you again! I fully intend to forget that I ever knew a Slytherin named Rose! But, before I do, let me just say one more thing;

_I Hate You, Rose Weasley!"_

His tirade complete, Scorpius spun around in a whirl of wizarding robes, and stalked away, his luggage and even his cat forgotten.

As he did, Scorpius was faintly aware that he could hear sobbing behind him, but he dared not turn to determine it's source.

Draco and Astoria said nothing, merely stepping forward to take Scorpius' effects, giving the Weasleys a brief glance and nod, and exiting as silently as they had appeared.

The Malfoys rounded the turn Scorpius had disappeared to and found their son sitting on a bench, hunched over and breathing a bit heavily. He wasn't crying, but a few stray tears were working their way down his cheeks.

Draco put his hand on his son's shoulder. "Come on, Scorpius. Let's go."

Scorpius nodded and stood. Draco apparated himself and his son to Malfoy Manor. Astoria followed a second later.

After exchanging a couple of pleasantries with his family, Scorpius immediately went to his quarters and locked himself in. Neither Draco nor Astoria stopped him. They could see how upset their son was.

A few hours later, however, it was time for the evening meal, and Draco personally went to summon Scorpius to dinner, instead of sending a servant or a house elf.

Draco rapped on the door. "Son, your mother expects us for dinner."

"I'm not feeling particularly hungry, father." came Scorpius' sullen reply.

Draco smiled a bit. He'd expected this. "Scorpius, may I come in? I'd like to speak with you."

"Fine."

Draco entered the spacious room, and found his son sitting in a leather armchair facing a window, with Romulus the cat on his lap.

Using his wand, Draco summoned his own chair and sat next to his son.

"Scorpius, about this afternoon..."

"I'd rather not talk about it, father."

Draco nodded. "I know you don't." Scorpius looked up. "But, I promise to be brief. After that, I'll leave you to your thoughts. I won't force you down to dinner, either."

Scorpius heaved a breath and nodded.

"Did you really mean all of those things you said about the Weasley girl?"

"Yes! No! I mean, Yes! I don't know..." Scorpius sounded miserable.

"Is it true that she's been tormenting you for as long as you say?"

"Yes! I thought she was coming around, we haven't really had a problem since fourth year...I was completely blindsided by her at the station." answered Scorpius.

"You did seem surprised."

"I was. I don't even know how to describe it. Nancy bid me farewell, gave me a quick kiss on the cheek.... and then I turned around and walked straight into an angry Rose Weasley. I tried to be nice, but she just tore into me like a quintaped."

Draco's eyebrow went up at the goodbye kiss part. _'That explains it, somewhat. Those Granger women don't take kindly to other girls getting too close to the objects of their hidden affections.'_

"Are you certain she meant everything she's said to you?"

"I can't think of any reason why she wouldn't. I mean, she's always been a bit...shaky around me, getting red, stuttering...I used to wink at her because it would upset her so much..." Scorpius trailed off into his own recollections.

"She was crying when you left."

"What?"

"Not just crying, but sobbing. On her knees, looking like the world had just ended. It was a rather pathetic sight, really. Those Weasleys...always so emotional. So unrefined." Draco said it with a hint of distaste.

"She really was crying?"

"Yes. If she really disliked you so much, I have my doubts she would've reacted in such a manner. And frankly, Scorpius, if you really hated her, I think you would've taken far greater pleasure in telling her off like that. We Malfoys live for that sort of thing, after all."

Scorpius' eyes went wide. "But why won't she just act like a normal witch around me?"

"I think I may have an idea why she acts the way she does. Let me tell you a story, Scorpius."

Scorpius groaned.

"It's brief, I promise." Scorpius nodded reluctantly.

Draco began. "When I started at Hogwarts, there was this girl. She was everything your Grandfather Lucius had drilled into me that I was supposed to hate. She was a muggle-born on top of that, and you know all about the ugliness surrounding blood status at the time. And I developed something of an infatuation with her."

Scorpius raised an eyebrow.

Draco continued undeterred. "Having feelings for someone you're _supposed_ to dislike thanks to external pressures is rather distressing for a young person, Scorpius. The choices are succumbing to one's personal desires or disregarding one's parents. It isn't easy."

"So, what was this girl like?"

"Well, she had a ridiculous mop of bushy hair, buck teeth, and she was an insufferable know-it-all. I'm not sure why I liked her so much, she wasn't as kind as your mother, nor as lovely. She was definitely as sharp as a good sectumsempra, though...." Draco drifted off into his past for a moment.

"And it didn't help that she was friends with...well...it doesn't matter who she was friends with. The point is, she was essentially forbidden to me, and I was rather smitten."

"And you did what about it?"

"I lashed out at her. It was made easier because of her friends, but I still hated to do it. I couldn't deal with my feelings, so I simply went on the offensive whenever she and I came into contact. I was desperate for her attention even though I knew full well that I would never actually be close to her."

"What does your crush and grandfather's old prejudices have to do with Rose and myself?"

"Scorpius, please tell me you aren't so thick that you can't see the parallels between my childhood actions and the Weasley girl's treatment of you."

Scorpius looked thoughtful for a moment. "Okay, I see. But, why would I be so forbidden to Rose. I realize our families aren't exactly friends, but surely the past is the past, and..."

Draco cut him off. "I don't doubt for a second that her red ape of a father has ever passed an opportunity to run our family's name through the mud. They say an elephant never forgets. Well, they should amend it to 'An elephant and a Weasley never forgets.' That family can hold a grudge even longer than ours I believe, incredible as that sounds. And Ron Weasley is the most elephantine of them all. Not that one would be surprised, considering that nose of his..."

Scorpius snorted. "Now who's the one with the grudge?"

Draco chortled. "Even a Malfoy sorted into Hufflepuff has a sharp tongue. You make me proud, son."

Scorpius finally smiled as well.

"What do you suggest that I do, father?"

Draco sighed. "If I knew for a fact that you would obey me, I'd tell you to forget all about Rose Weasley and avoid that family as if it were spattergroit. But, something tells me that this would make you unhappy in the end....if you even listened to me in the first place."

Scorpius nodded.

"Women like flowers, Scorpius. Perhaps that Longbottom friend of yours can suggest something. That family knows plants." said Draco as he stood up. "Flowers and a real apology will go a long way towards mending the bridge between yourself and a woman."

Scorpius was incredulous. "Apologize!? but she..."

"Yes, Scorpius. She did. But, your words made her cry as well. I suspect if you apologize to her, her apology to you will quickly follow."

Scorpius merely looked thoughtful.

"Will you be joining us for dinner, Scorpius?"

"Please tell mum that I'm not hungry, father." replied Scorpius, thoughtful look still upon his face.

Draco simply nodded and departed, closing the door behind him as he did so. As Draco walked away, he rubbed his temples and sighed.

_'Telling my son to bring flowers to a Weasley...encouraging him into continued contact with a Weasley...what have I become? My father must be spinning in his grave... Oh well, those Weasleys reproduce like rabbits anyway...I shouldn't be surprised that they're slowly taking over the wizarding world...my family included.'_

Back in his room, Scorpius came to a decision. _'I will try to make amends with Rose. But not until after the summer holiday is over. I just can't face her yet.'_

Draco, you're such a good dad.

The next chapter is a special one, if short. It's from Rose's point of view. I call it 'Chapter 6.5'.

I've had a few people tell me that Nancy and Scorpius should just get together/get married/make a zillion babies/etc. Sorry, they're just friends. Men and women can be friends and not get involved romantically, even if that does make for a good story. Besides, I think Nancy is set on a tall, dark Slytherin anyway.


	7. Chapter 6a: Back to the Weasley's Den

Bonus chapter 6.5!

This one is about Rose, for a change of pace. It'll be the only one of it's type in the story, actually.

Enjoy! And, don't forget to tell me if you liked it or hated it.

Chapter 6.5 – Back to Ottery St. Catchpole with the Weasleys.

As Scorpius angrily swept away, passersby at the King's Cross platform were treated to a very usual sight. And sound.

Complete silence from the Weasley family.

Apart from Rose's sobs, nobody said anything.

Hermione looked sad. Ron looked angry. Hugo had a knowing look on his face.

Silently, Ron and Hugo grabbed Rose's owl and her trunks of belongings. Hermione gently eased her daughter off of the ground and guided her out of the station.

Once out of the station, Hermione gently helped Rose into the backseat of Ron's magically-enhanced flying 1978 Jaguar XJ-12 saloon, while Ron and Hugo put her belongings into the Jag's magically expanded boot.

Once everyone was in the car, the ride home to Ottery St. Catchpole was conducted in near silence, save for a few sniffling sobs from Rose, and occasional quick exchanges about everyday topics such as dinner between Ron and Hermione.

Once the flying car landed at The Den, the large stone cottage Ron and Hermione had bought not long after Rose's birth, which was only a short distance away from The Burrow, Rose immediately disappeared inside the cottage and into her bedroom.

Nobody stopped her.

After about an hour or so of physically restraining Ron from either going into his daughter's room and demanding to know what was going on, or storming off to Malfoy Manor to give somebody(anybody) there a piece of his mind for upsetting his daughter, followed by a few more hours of her own nervous worry, Hermione had enough.

She needed to go talk to her daughter. It just wasn't in her nature to be able to ignore trouble, especially not in her family. Hermione decided that once supper was completed, she'd go talk to Rose.

Shortly thereafter, she went to Rose's door and knocked.

"Rosie, honey...are you awake?"

"Y-yes." Rose sounded considerably better than she had at the station, but her voice still seemed a bit shaky.

"May I come in, dear?"

".....okay."

Hermione entered, and found her daughter laying face-down on her bed. Rose had kicked off her school robes in favor of muggle jeans and an old Slytherin quidditch jersey.

Rose looked up. "I suppose you're curious about what happened at the train depot."

Hermione smiled faintly. "I suppose you're right. I had no idea that you've ever talked to Scorpius Malfoy, much less interacted with him enough to cause that kind of scene."

Rose sighed. "He and I aren't friends. I don't know what we are."

"I would've guessed enemies, based on what I saw today. I've never heard you say anything so nasty to anybody."

Rose groaned and fell back on her pillow. "I haven't."

"Has Scorpius done something to warrant such treatment? He sounded more disappointed and upset than angry at your words."

Rose grumbled. "You're going to think I'm the worst person in the world."

Hermione smiled. "I doubt that. But, I would like to know what has been going on. Your father would as well, he's been frantic downstairs, trying to figure out why his daughter is having angry confrontations with Draco Malfoy's son."

"Scorpius has never done anything to deserve what I did today." replied a downcast Rose. "Even on the day I met him, he was a perfect gentleman. I mean, he _has_ said some mean things about me, but only after I insulted him first. Apart from that and a little rubbish talk on the quidditch pitch, he's pretty much just left me alone. He's never really started any quarrels with me."

"When did you first meet him?"

"First year, on the train ride to Hogwarts. Albus and I shared a car with him."

"How was that, then?"

"Scorpius was polite to Albus and me. He and Albus shared conversation, but I don't think they really liked each other."

"And you?"

"I basically stamped out any attempt at conversation he made and told him to sod off."

"Any reason?"

"Because he utterly confused me and I had no idea how to deal with him. I still don't."

Hermione cocked her head and gave her daughter a confused look.

"Dad's told me all these horrible things about the Malfoys...that they're a family of dark wizards...that they've done all these horrible things...that none of them are to ever be trusted...that I shouldn't get to close to Scorpius and always get better marks...and then..."

"And then?" Hermione prodded.

"I find Scorpius Malfoy, sitting quietly alone, reading the Quibbler, wearing bright red sneakers... and he's the nicest guy I've ever met. And the cutest. I think he's the first boy I ever noticed...in that way." Rose blushed.

Hermione snorted. "He reads the Quibbler?"

"He hasn't missed an issue in nearly ten years." Rose smirked.

"So you lashed out at him just because you thought he was cute?"

"Yes! No! Salazar's ghost...I don't even know. Every time he got near me, I just got so out of sorts it felt like I'd been hit with a confundus. I just desperately wanted to talk to him, but then all I'd see was dad and Uncle Harry hating me for it, and remember all of dad's tales about the Malfoy family and I'd just get all nutters and confused and start insulting him. I'm not surprised he hates me."

Rose sagged and looked totally dejected.

"You fancy him, don't you?"

"Obviously!" Rose's loud candidness startled Hermione, causing her to jump a little.

Rose always was very honest with her mother. Hermione was the only person on Earth that Rose could be completely honest with, really.

"I don't think he hates you."

"What?" Rose looked disbelievingly at her mother.

"Like I said, he sounded hurt, not angry. I think he wants you to like him, that he'd be pleased if you were at least his friend."

Rose made a humming sound and looked thoughtful.

"I think he'd also be pleased if you stopped insulting his friend."

Rose scowled.

"I saw her kiss him, Rosie. You didn't like it at all."

"If you saw a girl like Nancy Longbottom snogging the boy you had a fancy for, I'm sure you'd get upset too."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head, but said nothing.

"What's so funny, mum?" asked Rose.

"Oh, nothing. Are you certain that Scorpius and Neville's daughter like each other?"

"They're with each other all the time, mum! They'll probably end up just like you and dad! Besides, did you get a look at her? I can't compete with that."

"Rose..."

"But she's so beautiful! And her figure... Compared to her, I look like dad in drag."

"You are beautiful, Rosie. And even if you weren't, you'd still have plenty to offer any wizard. And you'll never know anything about Scorpius' relationships with other people unless you get to know him."

Rose just sulked.

"What do you plan to do, Rose?"

"Graduate from Hogwarts, become a nun at some muggle abbey, and avoid Scorpius Malfoy until I'm dead."

Hermione rolled her eyes.

"What would you suggest, then?"

"Apologize to Mr. Malfoy." said Hermione as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But...but...but...I can't face him now! Not after today."

"Then wait a while. But do it before seventh year is over."

"Mum, I don't know...I've never had to apologize to anyone that wasn't Hugo, I don't even know what to say to him." Rose sounded dejected.

"Just listen to your feelings. Let him know that you truly are sorry. Perhaps you could even bring him something as a small token of goodwill...maybe you could give him some of those chocolate cauldron cookies that Grandma Molly showed you how to bake. The way to a man's heart is through his stomach, after all. Just look at your father."

Rose snorted, but smiled.

"Are you going to try and make nice with Mr. Malfoy?"

Rose paused. "Yes, I think so. I'll find a way to make amends. But what is dad going to say?"

Hermione smiled. "Good. And don't worry about your father. He's a sweet man and I love him to death, but sometimes he can be a complete git. If you become friends or something more with Scorpius, your dad will eventually get over it. I'm sure Mr. Malfoy will as well. The Malfoys can hold a grudge like nobody else, but that wife of his is a sweetheart, and she's really calmed him down, I think."

Rose nodded. "I'll let you handle dad."

"Well, if we're done talking about this afternoon, why don't you come down for supper, Rosie? We're having my roast beef and garlic-pepper broccoli, and I know how much you like those."

Rose's stomach chose that moment to growl. Loudly.

"Brilliant!" Rose jumped to her feet and after hugging her mother, bounded eagerly towards the dining room. Rose had inherited a few things from Ron. His lanky frame, his red hair and freckles, his long nose, and most of all, his appetite. Especially for food prepared by Hermione.

Hermione smiled and followed her daughter out of the room. _'Encouraging Rose to get closer to a Malfoy? Ron is going to have a heart attack...'_

* * *

I much preferred Scorpius' conversation with Draco. But this chapter wasn't even supposed to be a part of the story, originally. Its a last-minute addition.

I hope I've made it clear enough in earlier chapters that Rose doesn't generally treat people poorly, even if she is a Slytherin. Just Scorpius. Which is why her conversation with her mother is warmer than one might expect. I think Rose is a practical girl...she'd be aware of her feelings for Malfoy, even if she didn't act like she had them.

As for Ron's car...well, I figured if his dad could have a flying pile of crap (a Ford Anglia), then Ron could have something equally crap and equally British. And what's more British and crappy than a British-Leyland-era Jaguar? Plus, I actually love old Jaaaaaags, disastrous as they are, so I gave Ron one.

Don't forget to leave a review and tell me what you thought.


	8. Chapter 7: Snippets from Seventh Year

OMG! It's almost over! I'm sure the three of you actually reading this will be disappointed.

If you've read all the chapters of this story, and not left a review, MAY YOU BE HIT BY A FLYING TURD!

Ahem. I mean, please leave a review if you have.

Anyway, this is it. 7th year, 7th chapter (well, 8th actually). Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 7 – Scenes from Seventh Year

_First Day of Seventh Year – The Great Dining Hall_

"...and I would like for all of you to give a warm welcome and hearty congratulations to our newest Head Boy and Head Girl, Scorpius Malfoy, and Nancy Longbottom!"

From their positions near the front of the dining hall, Scorpius and Nancy both blushed and waved as everyone in the hall applauded politely.

It wasn't a terribly big surprise that Nancy was Head Girl, as she was well-known and well-liked as a Hufflepuff Prefect. Scorpius, on the other hand, had been completely shocked when he'd received the owl informing him of his being named Head Boy earlier in the summer. He hadn't even been a prefect, for Helga's sake!

_'I think McGonagall has finally fallen off of her broom.'_ Scorpius had thought. Nonetheless, he was pleased, and his parents had both been thrilled as well.

On the train ride to Hogwart's, he'd conducted the Prefect's meeting in a daze, but thankfully Nancy had taken point and gotten the meeting done efficiently.

This was also big news for the school's entire population. It had been many decades since two Hufflepuffs had shared Head duties. And a Malfoy had _never_ been Head Boy or Girl.

"Isn't this great, Scorpius!" enthused Nancy.

She was quite thrilled to have been named to the position of Head. Frankly, she'd been expecting to lose out to Rose Weasley, who not only got much better grades, but was also far more well known around the school, and a star on the Quidditch pitch.

"It is." agreed Scorpius. "I just hope I don't find you tangled up with Zabini in the Head's common room." he joked with a wink.

Nancy turned beet red with embarrassment. "Sh-sh-shut up, Scorpius! You only caught us that one time!" she hissed, obviously quite embarrassed.

Scorpius just grinned wolfishly and turned back to the festivities. He had indeed caught them that one time during sixth year, behind a suit of armor near the entrance to the kitchen. Scorpius was sneaking down for a late night snack, when he'd stumbled across Nancy and Remo, both disheveled and rather vigorously pursuing activities that definitely _weren't _related to their nightly patrols of the school.

Somehow, Scorpius had managed to come away from that exchange with not only no house points removed for being out in the halls at night, but also a promise that both Nancy and Zabini would look the other way should they ever again catch him sneaking around at night.

Malfoys were expert negotiators, after all. Not that it mattered as much anymore, since Scorpius was now Head Boy, but the remainder of sixth year had been a study in immunity from the curfew rules for Scorpius.

As the feast began and he was making his way to his seat, he was surprised to feel a twinge of disappointment that Rose wasn't going to be his fellow Head. In spite of her unpleasantness towards him, he felt she deserved it. Not that he would ever say that in front of Nancy, of course.

He looked over towards the Slytherin table and saw Rose sitting near the end. When he glanced over at her, she turned her head away. She'd been watching him go past.

Scorpius squared his shoulders and walked over to Rose.

"Hello, Rose Weasley."

"Uh, hi. Congratulations on being Head Boy."

"Thank you." Scorpius sat down across from her for a second. "I'm surprised, and slightly disappointed that you weren't named Head Girl, Rose."

Rose looked up, shocked. "Really?"

"Yes. I think you more than earned it. But, McGonagall named me Head Boy so her mind obviously became Nargle food long ago. That's the only reason I can think of for you not to be named Head Girl." Scorpius grinned.

Rose returned it. "Thank you, Scorpius."

Scorpius nodded, before standing up to make his way to his own house's table, leaving a bewildered Rose behind him.

* * *

_Third Week – Astronomy Tower_

Scorpius nervously shuffled his feet as he stood at the top of the Astronomy Tower. He'd sent an owl to Rose, asking her to meet him up here. He had no idea if she actually would.

Stashed nearby, out of sight, was a small bunch of white tulips. He hope the flowers would convey both his apology for what he'd said to her at King's Cross, as well as his forgiveness for her own transgressions more than his words would.

A small noise behind him caused him to turn. Rose Weasley stepped out of the shadows, a small green cloth sack in her right hand and a rather nervous look on her face.

"Hello, Rose."

"Hi, Scorpius."

They stood awkwardly for a moment, before both blurting out

"I'm sorry!"

They stared at each other for a moment. And then they laughed awkwardly.

Scorpius was the first to speak again.

"Rose, I want to apologize for my words at the station. I don't know what came over me, it was really shite of me to say such nasty things over something so small..." as he said it, he pulled out the small bunch of nicely-bound white tulips and presented them. "I'm sorry, Rose."

Rose looked shocked.

"Scorpius! If anyone should be apologizing, it's me! I've made your life miserable for seven years for no good reason! You never once did anything cruel to me, but I treated you like a flobberworm anyway." Rose looked down.

"I know I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I'm really sorry, Scorpius. If you never want to talk to me again, I'd understand, and..."

She was cut off by Scorpius placing his hand on her shoulder, and as she looked up, he gave her a light hug.

"It's okay, Rose. I forgive you."

She looked shocked for a moment, and then smiled. He returned it with a small one of his own.

"Oh! That's right! Scorpius, I made these for you. You know, as a token of goodwill." she presented him with the small cloth sack, which was tied shut with a ribbon.

"Oh, what's this?" asked Scorpius as he fumbled with the ribbon.

"They're my Grandma Molly's chocolate cauldron cookies. I know how much you love chocolate frogs and things like that, so I thought you might like them." _'And so did my mother, thankfully. I never would've thought to give you these.'_

"They smell delicious." said Scorpius, before he looked past Rose and noticed a small bench. He went over and sat down, Rose watching him the whole way.

"Why don't you sit with me and have one too, Rose?"

Rose looked surprised, but said nothing and did as she was told.

As she sat down, he handed her one of the cookies, which she nibbled on, before grabbing one of his own and, after contemplating it for a second, shoved the whole thing in his mouth.

Rose was somewhat shocked at such uncouth behavior from a Malfoy, and her eyes widened.

_'Salazar Slytherin! He eats like my dad! Or Albus.'_ she thought.

Scorpius paid her no mind, though.

"Mmmff! Theesh are deshlishous!" mumbled Scorpius through a mouthful of cookie as he grabbed another one and thankfully, took smaller bites this time. "I really like them, Rose."

Rose, who had already been feeling a bit warm and fuzzy thanks to Scorpius' invitation to sit with him, positively beamed.

Mum had been right. When it came to men, food could make everything better.

* * *

_Very Late Fall – Hogwarts Dining Hall._

Scorpius wondered where all the Hufflepuffs were as he made his way towards the Hufflepuff table. He saw a few much younger students, but most of the 7th years like himself seemed to be absent, including Nancy.

_'They must be studying for NEWTs or something.'_ decided Scorpius as he looked around for another friendly face.

He saw Rose Weasley sitting alone at the end of the Slytherin table with her nose buried in _Hogwarts: A History_ and decided to take a risk. He strolled over and sat down.

"Hello, Rose."

"Scorpius! Hi!" she seemed a bit startled, but pleased as well.

"I expected you to be studying for NEWTs, but I don't think there's a NEWT for Hogwarts' history." he chuckled.

"Ugh. If I do any more studying this week, I think I'll go insane and hex everything in my sight." grumbled Rose as she blew a stray lock of red curls out of her face, causing Scorpius to twitch with delight.

"Well, I think I'll be wary of your wand then." winked Scorpius. Rose blushed.

"Have you been studying much, Scorpius?" she asked politely.

"I have been studying, but not as furiously as some of my fellow Badgers. Frantic cramming has never suited me. I do better studying at my own pace."

Rose nodded. "I prefer to just study quietly in the library. There's always too much commotion in the common room." She finished as she took a bite of her turkey and tomato sandwich.

Scorpius considered this as he drank a gulp of pumpkin juice. "That's a good idea. Perhaps I'll join you sometime." he said, surprising Rose.

"You'd like to study with me?"

Scorpius nodded.

"I'd like that." smiled Rose.

Scorpius returned her smile. The two then fell into pleasant small talk as they consumed their lunches.

* * *

_Mid-winter in the Hogwarts Library._

"Agh! History of Magic is so boring!" groaned Scorpius as he let his head fall to the table with a 'clunk!'.

"Oh, come off it, Scorpius. It isn't that bad. Professor Binns just isn't very...dynamic."

The two were in the Hogwarts library, studying for Professor Binns' NEWT-level History of Magic class, which turned out to be just as boring as his other classes.

Word had quickly spread around the school about how it's most famous enemies had become friends and study partners. Of course, rumours had always flown around about how the two actually fancied each other, in spite of their enmity, but the two of them actually co-existing happily was news.

But, like all gossip at Hogwarts, it was soon passed over in favor of other things, like the rumours that Nancy Longbottom and Remo Zabini were planning to elope after graduation, (Scorpius scoffed at that.) so Rose and Scorpius were able to study in peace in the library, without stares and hushed words following them.

"I still think they should make him retire. He's a ghost! He's obviously not going to leave on his own!" argued Scorpius.

"Just study, Scorpius." instructed Rose.

"Yes, ma'am." said Scorpius as he stuck out his tongue.

About an hour later, Scorpius' stomach growled loudly enough that Rose, and a few students at nearby tables all looked up at him.

"Uh, heh. I guess I'm a bit hungry." Scorpius was a bit embarrassed. "I think I'll go down to the kitchens and ask the house elves for something. Care to join, Rose?"

Rose wasn't hungry. "I think I'll study a bit longer, Scorpius."

"Oh. Alright, then." Scorpius seemed a little downcast as he strolled off in the direction of the kitchens.

Rose sat a moment, then a _lumos_ went off above her head. "Oi, Scorpius!"

He turned around. "Yes?"

"There's a Hogsmeade trip coming up next week, you know."

"Yes, I know."

"Are you planning to go?"

"I think so."

"Then, I would be quite pleased if you would be my escort."

Scorpius' eyes bugged. "Really?"

Rose nodded.

"I'd love to, Rose."

The two bid farewell. As soon as Scorpius left the library, Rose was certain she heard a cheer coming from the door he had just left. She just smiled to herself.

_'A date with Malfoy. Wicked!'_

* * *

_Another, later Hogsmeade weekend – Double date with Nancy Longbottom and Remo Zabini at the Three Broomsticks._

"Remo, I think I would like another butterbeer." said Nancy from her position at the table inside the Three Broomsticks Inn.

Remo Zabini immediately jumped to his feet. "Of course, Nancy! Is there anything else you'd like?"

"No, I think that will be fine." Remo scampered over to the long queue that had formed at the bar.

Patrons drinking at the Inn that day had to go to the bar for their drinks, as all of (an aged) Madam Rosmerta's servers were either off or sick with the bout of mumblemumps that seemed to be going around Hogsmeade that winter. She was the only one running the pub that day.

As soon as Zabini was away, Nancy stood up. "I need to go and powder my nose, you two. I'll be back shortly." She winked at Rose before she took off, which Scorpius missed.

They both watched her leave.

"Your friend has Zabini completely dead to rights." remarked Rose, with a hint of begrudging respect in her voice.

"Don't let her exterior fool you. I suspect she's one of the most dangerous students at Hogwarts." agreed Scorpius.

"Of course, she isn't the most dangerous student at Hogwarts..." remarked Rose, right before she leaned over and planted a very firm kiss on Scorpius.

Scorpius was surprised, but reciprocated eagerly.

* * *

_The Holidays – Triwizard Tournament and Yule Ball._

As he danced with Rose, Scorpius was shocked by a number of things.

How beautiful Rose was.

How _right_ it felt to have her in his arms. She really fit nicely.

The way her dark brown eyes seemed to be of an endless depth.

Oops! She was looking right into his eyes, and he was so lost in his daydream that he hadn't even noticed.

"Yes, Rose?" he asked, as the two gently swiveled around the dance floor. Her deep blue gown shimmering in the lights, and nicely coordinating with his expensive dress robes.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"You and I."

Scorpius nodded and smiled but didn't say anything.

A second later, the two were jolted slightly by the Hogwarts Champion and her slightly older date bumping into them.

"Ooh, sorry Rosie!" said a sheepish Lily Potter (the second) as she and Frank Longbottom (again, the second) attempted to dance away from Rose and Scorpius as though nothing had happened. Rose merely chuckled and replied that no harm had been done.

Lily Potter and Frank Longbottom may have looked great together, but between the two of them, they had at least four left feet. It was rather embarrassing for Hogwarts to have it's Triwizard Champion stumble about the dance floor like this, but in the end nobody minded. It was all in good fun anyway.

As he returned his attention to the lovely girl he was escorting for the evening, Scorpius made a humming sound.

"What was that, Scorpius?" asked Rose.

"Now it's my turn to think about us." said Scorpius with a wink. Rose blushed.

"What about us?"

"I was just thinking that if somebody had told me five years ago that one day I'd be holding Rose Weasley in my arms at the Yule Ball, that I'd have hexed them. Or run away in terror." joked Scorpius.

Rose rolled her eyes, but didn't get mad. "Very funny, Malfoy." she replied as she stuck her tongue out. Scorpius just laughed.

About an hour later, Nancy Longbottom, who looked quite stunning in her dark green gown, glanced around the room from the arms of Remo Zabini, just in time to see Scorpius and Rose sneak out of the ballroom, hand-in-hand. She smiled before returning to dancing with her escort.

Half an hour after that, Zabini suggested that they retire to somewhere more private themselves. Nancy agreed readily and dragged Zabini off in the direction of the Heads' quarters, which were the most private place she had access to.

As they entered the common room, a squeaking noise from the Head Boy's room could be faintly heard.

"Do you hear something?" asked Zabini.

A second later, a loud, rather ecstatic-sounding female groan emerged from the same source. Nancy's and Remo's eyes both widened.

_'I guess they forgot the silencing charms. Hope they remembered the birth-control one, at least...'_ thought Nancy.

"I think that's the sound of seven years of romantic tension being unwound." remarked Nancy before dragging Remo towards the Head Girl's room. "Now, let's see if we can't make even more noise."

Remo nearly tripped over his own feet, but allowed himself to be dragged away by the shorter blonde, looking like the kneazle who had just eaten the owl the whole way.

* * *

_King's Cross station, post-graduation._

Scorpius and Rose walked away from the Hogwart's Express with their arms linked.

"I can't believe it. Seven years passed so quickly." mused Scorpius. Rose agreed.

"I'm just glad NEWTs are done." she said.

"And I bet you're also glad you got more of them than I did." joked Scorpius.

"Without a doubt." she replied smugly.

"It's a good job that professional Quidditch players don't need to be geniuses."

Scorpius had been given a starting position with the Moutohora Macaws. The following season, he was going to be moving to New Zealand to become their newest Chaser.

And Rose intended to follow him.

It was a rather bold decision, considering that Rose and Scorpius had only been dating for less than a year, but something told her it was the right move to make.

She suspected she'd have no trouble finding work at the New Zealand's Chamber of Magical Residents and Trade, the NZ equivalent to the British Ministry of Magic.

"Scorpius, how are we going to tell our parents?" Rose looked chagrined. The Weasleys had no idea that Rose planned to leave Britain with Scorpius. The Malfoys had no idea that their son was bringing a woman to live with him when he left.

"Uh, the same way we told them we were a couple?"

"By owl? That'll go over well." remarked Rose sarcastically. "You haven't even met my parents yet, at least not properly, and now you're taking their daughter away!" The previous year's blowup at King's Cross was the only real interaction the families had with each other.

Scorpius stopped them and turned to Rose. "Don't worry Rose. It's us. We'll think of something."

At that, he kissed her deeply. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned into the kiss.

At that moment, fate chose to bring nearly the entire Potter/Weasley/Lupin clan walking up behind Scorpius, where he couldn't see them.

Just as Draco and Astoria Malfoy approached from the other direction.

As both families watched their children kiss rather passionately, certain members on each side reacted.

Draco Malfoy hung his head into his hands, and began to mutter quietly to himself.

Ron Weasley had to be physically restrained by his son and wife. The commotion he created did succeed in bringing Rose and Scorpius back down to earth.

"Oh, mum! Dad!" greeted Rose, running over to hug her parents. Scorpius strolled over and greeted his parents as well.

"So, it is true." drawled Draco. "You are courting the Weasley girl."

"Oh Scorpius, she's just darling!" squealed Astoria as she ran over to properly greet Rose and her family.

Hermione greeted Astoria warmly and began a conversation. Ron simply looked a bit green as he and Draco eyed one another.

"So, Rosie...what are you planning to do, now that you've finished up with Hogwarts?" asked Ron as he tore himself away from his staring match with Draco.

"Well...I was thinking that New Zealand is a really lovely place, and their Chamber of Magic..."

In the background, Draco Malfoy choked on nothing.

"New Zealand!? What the bloody hell would you want to move there for?"

* * *

THE END!

Well, not really. There's going to be a (very) short epilogue chapter after this one.

You read? You review! Tell me what you thought, please.


	9. Chapter 8: Epilogue

A special bonus epilogue chapter! My gift to the 3 people who read this story!

Enjoy!

* * *

_11 Years After Rose and Scorpius' Hogwarts Graduation – St. Mungo's Maternity Ward._

"OH MERLIN'S BEARD THIS HURTS! I SWEAR TO SALAZAR SLYTHERIN, MALFOY.... YOUR PENIS IS NEVER GETTING ANYWHERE NEAR ME ME AGAIN!"

"You're doing great, love." replied Scorpius Malfoy as he stroked his wife's arm with the hand that wasn't being crushed by her own.

"I HATE YOU, SCORPIUS HYPERION MALFOY! AAARRGH!"

"Well, I love you, Rosie Malfoy."

* * *

A lot had changed in the ten years that had passed since the pair's graduation from Hogwarts.

Rose's announcement that she was leaving for New Zealand – with Scorpius – had been received as well as one might have expected. But, in the end, she had gone.

A year later, she and Scorpius were married. However, children did not follow quickly, thankfully. That's what birth-control charms were for. They simply weren't ready for children yet.

In nine seasons with the Macaws, Scorpius played a large part in their winning four regional cups and one World Quidditch Championship over the course of his tenure as Chaser.

Rose had immediately found work within New Zealand's magic bureaucracy, and quickly moved up the ranks, after nine years, she was second-in-command in New Zealand's Department of Dark Magic, and was considered their finest breaker of dark spells.

Following his tenth season with the Macaws, Scorpius had been offered a position with the Chudley Cannons...as the coach and coordinator of the team's Chasers. It paid less than his position on the Macaws, but in the interests of returning home to England, which his wife was also enthusiastic about, Scorpius took the position and the two returned home.

Ron never really did forgive Scorpius for whisking his daughter away like he had...but becoming a member of the Cannons' staff, as well as slipping Ron a few Lifetime Season Tickets to Cannons games had gone a long way towards making amends.

Okay, Ron was beyond thrilled. He'd nearly fainted when Scorpius had presented him with the news and the gift.

Rose slotted quickly from one magical ministry to another, and thanks to her parents as well as her own merits, was already quickly going through the ranks at the British Ministry of Magic.

It was also after nearly 10 years of marriage that Scorpius and Rose had realized that they weren't going to be getting any younger.

It was time to start a family.

They bought a larger, rather comfortable flat near Diagon Alley, moved in, and set to work.

And now, they were at St. Mungo's, Rose delivering their firstborn.

* * *

Scorpius' eyes were as wide as quaffles as he looked into his daughter's face. He'd just taken her from Rose and was holding her for the first time.

"She's beautiful." he said as he stared into her hazy blue eyes (which would change to a greenish-hazel color much like Astoria's when she grew older. The child sort of resembled her parents, but she really looked more like Astoria Malfoy than anything.

"She is." agreed Rose. "Do you think we'll be good parents?" Scorpius could read the hidden question there. _'Will I be a good mother?"_

"I think we will be great parents. And if we have any trouble, we can just ask the Zabinis for help."

Rose snorted.

Remo and Nancy Zabini already had three children. Number four was due in five months. If anything, they could trade secrets. Nancy could tell Rose the best ways to deal with children, and Rose could teach Nancy how to keep her legs closed for more than five minutes.

Rose yawned and let exhaustion overtake her as a St. Mungo's nurse took the baby away from a reluctant Scorpius for observation and other checkups.

As she settled into her pillow, Rose spoke again.

"I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I don't really hate you, you know."

Scorpius smiled. "Me either."

Rose didn't hear Scorpius' little joke, though. She was already asleep. Scorpius kissed her on the forehead before settling into a nearby chair and drifting off himself.

* * *

I purposely left the baby unnamed. I'll leave that to the reader's imagination.

This is a pretty cheesy ending, much like Rowling's end to her own series, I guess. But, I didn't want to leave it with no epilogue.

If you read all 8 chapters and never reviewed...I DEMAND THAT YOU DO IT!

Or, ask humbly that you tell me what you thought? That works too.

In any case, we've reached the end of this story. I hope you enjoyed it. If you've got a spare moment, why not hit up my other Rose/Scorpius story, _There's this Boy in Ravenclaw_?


End file.
